Humans
'''Humans' are a species of sapient beings that is depicted and alluded to throughout the My Little Pony franchise. Development On August 28, 2011, Jayson Thiessen was asked regarding the show "Humans? Please tell me that you will not add them at any point" and answered "heavens no!" On August 5 and October 6, 2012, comic book artist Andy Price respectively stated regarding the comic "Humans: Nope. Nothing that does a major stray from what is established in the show" and "WILL THERE BE HUMANS? No. We will not be changing the direction set by the show, nor will we introduce elements that do not fit the show." Depiction in the series Humans have been alluded to on several occasions. In Sonic Rainboom, Pinkie Pie wears a foam finger representing a human hand while cheering for Rainbow Dash's performance, and while cheering for Maud's graduation in Rock Solid Friendship. Discord also wears one when he gets the idea of hosting his and Fluttershy's next tea party at his house in Discordant Harmony. A blue version appears in The Perfect Pear. Groucho glasses with human noses on them appear in six episodes: Party of One, where Pinkie Pie and Gummy each wear a pair of Groucho glasses as part of their disguise; It's About Time, where Pinkie's party supplies include multiple pairs of Groucho glasses, one of which is inadvertently worn by Twilight Sparkle after the unicorn crashes into Fluttershy carrying the supplies; Magical Mystery Cure, where Fluttershy, Spike, and Pinkie wear Groucho glasses; Celestial Advice, where a pair of Groucho glasses is worn by Discord and then, inadvertently, Thorax; Hard to Say Anything, where Sweetie Belle uses Groucho glasses to disguise herself when she, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo go to stow away in Big McIntosh's delivery cart, then she wears them again when they watch Big Mac and Sugar Belle through Sugar Belle's bakery window, and Scootaloo later wears them while taking Sugar Belle's saddlebag as part of a plan to get Big Mac to impress Sugar Belle, and when Scootaloo distracts Sugar Belle; Fame and Misfortune, where Pinkie is talking to a clone of herself wearing the glasses during the song Flawless; and Marks for Effort, where Scootaloo wears Groucho glasses to sneak into Rainbow Dash's class. A drawing of a human silhouette pinned to the wall appears in the episodes Baby Cakes and A Friend in Deed. Iron Will, who appears in Putting Your Hoof Down, is a minotaur: a therianthropic hybrid of a human and a bull. Lord Tirek, who appears in the season four finale, is a centaur: a therianthropic hybrid of a human and a horse. Creatures such as dragons, Diamond Dogs, draconequi and griffons have opposable thumbs and can talk. , Katrina Hadley, Jayson Thiessen, and Ishi Rudell.]] In Slice of Life, an image of four crew members for the show wearing horse masks and the co-director of Rainbow Rocks wearing a zebra mask appears as a single frame in the sequence when DJ Pon-3's electrical music cart crashes into the Twilicane. Additionally, Dr. Hooves questions Jeff Letrotski's use of the word 'man' as a verbal tic. Depiction in Equestria Girls Humans appear throughout the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. In the first film, Twilight Sparkle is transformed into a human when she travels to a world populated by humans with multicolored skin. While there, she meets human counterparts of her pony friends and other humans who strongly resemble ponies living in Equestria. Other depictions Various humans have appeared along with ponies in merchandise and in other media such as commercials, some humans being cartoon characters and others being played by live-action actors. Cartoon humans include characters who appear on some of WeLoveFine's My Little Pony Project 2012 art shirts, characters who appear in Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels, and characters from other Hub-aired shows who appear in some of the channel's promotional crossover media. Live-action humans include the both-self-played Katherine and Sophie in Unofficial Royal Wedding Pastry Chefs, the self-played Tori Spelling in nine Hub promos set around A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, the self-played Mallory Hagan in Hub promos set around Magical Mystery Cure, Gavin, Isabella, Elle on the Inside, Faye, Hannah, Amaryllis, Brendan, and others in PonyChat, young girls in other promos (with Princess Celestia in one for Target's Canterlot toys and other merchandise, with Princess Cadance in one for the Pony Wedding talking toy of her, with Pinkie Pie and Rarity in ones for the Pony Wedding toy of the Pony Princess Wedding Castle, and/or with Princess Twilight Sparkle in ones for the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom playset), students and a teacher at Hub High School with Rainbow Dash and Megatron from Transformers Prime in the Hub promo Hub High, and members of The Aquabats in The Aquabats! Super Show! episode Cowboy Android! and in some of The Hub's promotional crossover media. The UK & Ireland version of Boomerang's promotional webpage and commercial for their 2011 Make it a My Little Pony Christmas competition both show Santa Claus in silhouette, with his flying sleigh pulled by Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle on the webpage and by Princess Celestia in the commercial. Santa Claus was similarly an unseen character in previous generations of My Little Pony. Live-action teenage girls portray the Mane Six, Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings, and other characters in various Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games promotional media and music videos. An edited version of pre-''Equestria Girls'' fanart of the Mane Six as humans was posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on June 26, 2015. In an Instagram Q&A, Grogar references stage magicians Penn and Teller, and Lord Tirek calls former wrestler-turned actor Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson one of his idols. Gallery /https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dy3oiRUUcAE7UcC.jpg:orig )}} Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie Pie with a human hand-shaped foam finger. Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie and Gummy wearing human-nosed Groucho glasses. Human drawing S02E13.png|A human outline on the wall. Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Pinkie Pie pulls out a foam finger S7E4.png|Pinkie wearing the same foam finger. Cutie Mark Crusaders notice Big Mac leaving S7E8.png|Sweetie Belle wearing Groucho glasses. Disguised Scootaloo introduces herself to Sugar Belle S7E8.png|Scootaloo wearing the same Groucho glasses worn by Sweetie Belle. Discord with a foam finger on his claw S7E12.png Giant ball of cats coming tumbling down S7E13.png Pinkie Pie in a therapist's office S7E14.png Scootaloo and students enthralled by RD's story S8E12.png|Scootaloo wearing Groucho glasses. Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|The main cast as human teenage girls. Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png|A young girl with Equestria Girls Fluttershy doll. Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg|Phoebe Grizelda Howell in a picture with Marigold Heavenly Nostrils. TASS S01E07 Pinkie Pie Cameo.jpg|A human, The M.C. Bat Commander, with Pinkie Pie. My Little Pony Littlest Pet Shop crossover promo 2012-11-10.jpg Hub Summer Pool Party "We" magazine cover.png|Dan, from Dan Vs., in a Hub Summer Pool Party commercial bumper. Shadow Bolt Pet Xbox LIVE.png|Human avatar on Xbox Live with pet Shadowbolt. Magic of Friendship music video - EG Stomp.png|Live-action Magic of Friendship music video featuring the Mane Six and Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Rocks music video - Rainbooms and Dazzlings.png|Live-action Rainbow Rocks music video featuring the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings. See also *Commercials *List of humans and list of Equestria Girls characters * References es:Humanos pt:Humanos Category:Humans Category:Equestria Girls characters